Quinn Blackthorn
Description Quinn is a man who has seen war and it shows in his appearance. Although his face is mostly unblemished, his body has a road map of scars from both beast and man. Quinn is a well built, muscular man who obviously trains regularly. His skin is fair for the most part, with a slight tanning to it. A trait common amongst those of his homeland. Quinn's eyes are ever watchful, always looking for something. He has a hard man to read as well with a natural charisma that makes him hard to ignore and he is well versed in using his charisma for many purposes, not all of them good. History Quinn comes from a harsh homeland that drenched in the blood of war. Although his family was the reigning power they had to fight constantly to keep it. To add to the harshness of his homeland, the ritual for passing on the barony to the next son that would be Baron was hard for some to understand. When the time was right, the son would challenge the father to honorable one on one combat, to the death. As his father before him, Quinn challenged his father and in savage duel, killed him and became the new Baron of his lands. During his barony, Quinn fought off several incursions to take his lands. Quinn was a deadly adversary, who trained his most trusted to be just as deadly as he was. Shortly after establishing his place as Baron, Quinn married to a woman who was strong and steadfast, a good match for a man like Quinn. After only being married a year, Quinn learned of a plot to overthrow him. As it turned out, the woman he married had been sent there to get inside the barony and take Quinn out when his guard was lowered. After finding this out Quinn became enraged and killed the woman for her treachery. In these lands such a thing was not taken lightly and such a trespass was met with a swift and righteous death. This hardened Quinn and turned him onto another path. In the two years that followed Quinn led a bloody war on the surrounding lands. One by one these lands fell to Quinn and his armies. Quinn would kill their leaders and their families to make a point and those lands then came under the rule of his barony. This was until a curse came across all the lands of Faerun. To spare his people of this curse and more over.. to protect himself from this curse.. Quinn set out with a group of adventurers to find the source of the curse and destroy it. Quinn and his misfit band of comrades delved deep into the jungles of Chult but before they could get to the source of the curse they were ambushed by creatures known as Yuan-ti. Quinn and his friends were losing the fight when Quinn was suddenly torn away.. rifted to another world. He is haunted by the thought that his comrades died because he was taken from them in such a dire moment. As their protector, he blames himself for their plight even though it was beyond his control.